Amazing Man
History Kel-Ak: 1976 - 1994 Kel-Ak was born on Xenon in Sector 2813. As a member of the Xenonian 'Noble House of Ak, Kel-Ak lived a life of luxury under their red sun of Apollix. Most unpleasant labor was carried out by mechanical servants. Kel-Ak's father, Jur-Ak was a gifted engineer and a scientist of the Guild of Thought; and his mother, Laca Lor-Van, was the Guild of Reason's chosen representative to the High Council of Xenon. The House of Ak were not among the ignorant nobles of Xenon. Jur-Ak and Laca Lor-Van were aware of the cost of these luxuries. They foresaw the destruction of their planet coming. When attempts to stop the impending doom were halted, they took measures to guarantee that the House of Ak would not perish. Minutes before the machines of Xenon turned against their masters under the command of the A.I. known as Virl-Dox, Laca Lor-Van loaded her young son onto a starship designed by her husband and sent him off into space, heading toward Earth. '''Kevin Cooper: 1978 - 1991 ' In the midst of the meteor shower, Kel-Ak crash-landed in Atchison, Kansas, where he was found by an honest couple, the Coopers. Unable to produce their own children, Farmer Joseph and wife Madisyn chose to take this boy in and protect him. They name him Kevin and took steps to make it appear they had adopted the boy. As Kevin grew up under the yellow sun of Earth, his alien physiology reacted and gave him remarkable strength, speed, and a variety of other abilities. Joseph instilled Kevin with an honest work ethic and sense of justice; while Madisyn urged Kevin not to use his powers openly, as she feared exposing his secret would endanger him. '''Kevin Cooper: 1991-1994 As a teen, Kevin had a literal run-in with Alexander Lewellen (Lex Lewellen hit Kevin with his car). After saving Lex’s life, the two became friends, with Lex rubbing off on Kevin and making him decide it was important to be his own man. Armed with this confidence, Kevin decided to find a way to use his powers to help people, while keeping his powers a secret. Kevin Cooper joined forces with two of his schoolmates: sexy and brainy Courtney Sullivan and decent guy Patrick Ross to solve crimes in Atchison. This trio also conducted “Wall of Weird” research which focused on the prevalence of so-called “meteor freaks” in and around Atchison. The trio also studied the rising metahuman phenomenon. During these pursuits, Kevin's secret was discovered by Patrick and I. Kevin really wanted to share his secret with Lex as well, but his parents insisted that Lex was too risky. Kevin kept his secret from Lex but Lex knew something was off. This added an element of tension to the two’s friendship, that would eventually cause their relationship to sour. Kevin Cooper: 1994 - 2000 All of the effort which Clark Kent, Courtney Sullivan, and Patrick Ross put into their high school paper "The Torch" paid off in a big way as all three got scholarships to Midwestern University. It was here at Midwestern's journalism program that Kevin Cooper would first meet Lily Lewis. Interestingly, Kevin and Lily did not get along at first. In no time at all the two developed a rivalry. While it may have started over something so trivial as feeling each other's personal relationship to Courtney threatened their own social standing with Miss Sullivan, it only became more intense with every journalism class they shared and every test score result sheet that was posted in the campus halls. Even carrying it beyond college to their first year at the WECT TV 6 as part of a competitive internship. WECT TV 6 editor Peter Grey believed that the conflict between Lily and Kevin was a good thing, pushing each to continually improve. Peter got no small amount of joy playing them off each other. At the end of their internship, when it was down to just Lily and Kevin, Peter decided to send his two all-star interns to New Jersey, where he challenged them to write a report on Gotham's vigilante: the so-called "Badger". While Lily aimed her report at Badger Man's effect on criminals and the crime rate, Kevin aimed for something more ambitious: he aimed to expose the caped crusader as nothing more than a violent vigilante that did more harm than good. Of course, it didn't take Badger Man long to figure out this was Kevin's goal after I tipped him off to the young out-of-town reporters hounding my father for an interview and snooping around New Jersey State Police Bordertown Station crime scenes. While Brian Walter would handle Lily, it was left to the Badger Man to confront Kevin. It was definitely one of Badger Man's worst ideas ever, but I suppose it paid off in the long run. When Badger Man showed up to spook Kevin Cooper in his hotel room, Kevin used his x-ray vision to identify the vigilante. Kevin then declared that he knew Badger Man was Brian Walter and planned to tell the world about it. This enraged Brian who promptly punched Kevin which may have broke Kevin's glasses, but it also broke Brian's hand (and pride), requiring Badger Man to make a quick escape back to the drawing board. Two days later, Kevin showed up to speak with what he thought were informants with dirt on Brian Walter (actually Zach and I in disguise). But Zach and I didn't show up at the meeting in a Bristol cemetery, but Brian and Ashton did. After a soul-barring discussion, Kevin decided to give Brian a pass. When Brian asked Kevin what changed his mind, Kevin looked at the tombstones of Brian's parents and shrugged before saying "Our moms share the same name," and walked away. Of course, that was a lie. The truth was Brian had abilities far surpassing the average man and chose to use them to become a symbol in hopes of making change, that spoke to Kevin. So Kevin wrote a new report. It was good, but fell short of the hype Kevin had built up. Kevin lost and Peter gave Lily the job. Amazing Man: 2000 - 2006 Having failed to land a job at the WECT TV 6 after his post-college internship, Kevin returned home to discuss his plans with his parents. It would be the last time Kevin and Joseph Cooper would speak as Joseph Cooper had a fatal heart attack shortly after giving Kevin his blessing to carve his own path. After the funeral, Madisyn Cooper gave Kevin a mysterious object of alien origin. It was the key to the ship that Kevin had come to Earth in, stored in the root cellar of the Cooper Family Farm. Finally able to activate his starship, Kevin Cooper did so. Kevin was able to fumble through the controls enough to find out two other Xenoian vessels were on Earth: one in the far northern edges of the Canadian wilderness and the other in the depths of the Pacific. Kevin delayed his return to Wilmington and headed into the cold. What Kevin found was an ancient colony ship of similar design as the one in the Cooper's root cellar. In Kevin's new Fortress of Meditation were a variety of luxuries, including robot servants and a computer that had received updates from Krypton up until its destruction. The robotic steward Kemnax analyzed Kevin and identified him as "Kel-Ak, son of Jur-Ak and Laca Lor-Van" and even made Clark a suit which proudly displayed the Sigil of Ak on the chest. Kemnax then helped Kevin find the ship in the Pacific and rescue its occupant who turned out to be Kevin's cryogenically frozen cousin Carla Zon-Ak. While Carla recovered, learned of Earth, and improved the ancient ship's systems, Kevin needed to return to Wilmington. Shortly after getting settled, Kevin heard of a plane going down in the Delaware Bay and decided it was time show off his own caped costume. Flying to the rescue, Kevin was able to slow the plane's descent enough to allow the pilot to land on the water and then Kevin stuck around to help the passengers get to safety. Kevin was surprised to see Lily among the passengers, but was even more startled when she didn't seem to recognize him. So flummoxed by this, Kevin agreed to give Lily an interview (even though he had planned to give Courtney the exclusive) and in this interview, Kevin came up with the name "Amazing Man", inspired by one of his favorite songs but also some of Joseph Cooper's final words to Kevin. And when the story was published, Amazing Man fever was born. The next morning, Kevin woke up to find Brian Walter delivering a copy of the WECT TV 6 and telling Kevin that they needed to talk. So was born the Power Pals over breakfast. When he was not adventuring with Brian and the gang, Kevin became an established reporter and Peter Grey decided to rehire Kevin and had him share his office with Lily, who was assigned the "Amazing Beat". It took Lily a while, but eventually she figured out Kevin and Amazing were one and the same. At the end of 2003, Kevin and the Power Pals were called in to thwart an alien invasion as Elecans tracked down the reactivated Fortress. From the aftermath of this battle, the Super Union of America were born and Kevin was started to dating Wow Woman. Appearance Amazing Man resembles a tall, muscular Caucasian male with vivid blue eyes and short black hair with a curl over his forehead. He wears a blue uniform with his famous red-and-yellow "A" shield on his chest, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape. By 2018, he has changed his costume to a slightly darker hue of blue, with a red belt instead of trunks. A Xenonian Skinsuit is worn by Kevin Cooper as the superhero Amazing Man. It consists of a crimson red cape and boots, a black belt device over a blue tight-fitting skinsuit with the A-shaped chest emblem of the House of Ak which was the symbol for 'hope' on Xenon. Amazing Man wears the costume primarily in an attempt to conceal his Earthly identity. Personality As Amazing Man, Kevin has a natural easy-going demeanor yet an impressive presence. He seems quick to take command of situations, which makes him one of the League's more prominent leaders and public figures. As a member of the Union, he seems to have a good working and personal relationship with his comrades, and is able to handle most situations with a cool and calm head. Amazing Man so much so that it can be hard to find noticeable flaws in him. He's gentle, kindhearted and selfless. He is also resolute, with a firm knowledge of right and wrong and an ability to act decisively in a crisis. Amazing Man goes out of his way to protect the lives of all living beings, even those of his enemies. Powers Powers Xenonian P'hysiology: '''Amazing Man cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who often engages in physical exercise. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of or the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. Thereby categorizing his strength in the Class 8 Power Level Threshold as cataloged by SCOUT, making him one of the strongest beings on Earth. * '''Solar Radiation Absorption:' As a Xenonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Amazing Man's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function at a nearly identical level of a healthy human; while Earth's solar radiation in its filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Amazing Man uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body utilizes absorbed sunlight and he is capable of utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Kel-Ak to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. * Absolute Strength: '''The exact limits of Amazing Man's strength are unknown, He is capable of lifting far in excess of one billion tons. Even being strong enough to break out of full Chrono-Lord with just his strength. Different periods and intensities of exposure to Earth's solar radiation can cause his strength to fluctuate over time. Amazing Man's known feats of strength include lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain, physically overpowering Darkseid in combat, moving Earth away from the Sun while Starbreaker was pushing it toward the Sun (a feat that would require quintillions tons of force), and having the strength necessary to shatter a small planet with numerous blows. * '''Absolute Speed: '''He is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as the Zip or other experienced Speedsters, Amazing Man can still move at speeds on par with a novice Speedster. Amazing Man's running speed has been calculated to be around 4,000 MPH (Mach 5) which is also his cruising speed at flying. His maximum flying speed is Mach 9 (approximately 7,000 MPH). Thanks to his training with the Zip. Amazing Man has been able to use his speed very creatively when in combat and travel vast distances faster than he normally could. Amazing Man's speed is so great that even time manipulation has little effect on him. He can even run and catch the Zip going at the speed of light, and capable of having a causal conversation with the Zip in attoseconds. ** '''Molecular Oscillation: Amazing Man can vibrate his molecular structure at various levels to achieve various effects. If he chooses, Amazing Man can excite the molecules of whatever substance he vibrates through to critical mass causing it to explode. ** Invisibility: Amazing Man can vibrate his molecules to achieve an invisible state. While in an invisible state, Amazing Man is immune to all forms of detection. He can also vibrate so fast that light does not reflect off him, rendering him invisible. ** Intangibility: Amazing Man possesses the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. ** Supernatural Athleticism: '''Amazing Man agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** '''Supernatural Reflexes: '''Although Amazing Man relies mostly on his invulnerability, his reaction speed is beyond faster than finest human athlete. * '''Absolute Stamina: '''Amazing Man has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Kevin is shown to have unlimited stamina if he is consistently exposed to yellow sunlight, though he still prefers to sleep like a normal human as his mind can suffer the effects of sleep deprivation. He does not need to eat or sleep so long he has enough yellow solar energy (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected * '''Flight: '''Amazing Man is capable of defying gravity and flying at supersonic speeds (maximum speed: 7,000 MPH) in a planetary atmosphere and possibly faster while in space. * '''Invulnerability: '''His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Amazing Man, under some circumstances, is resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. He can willfully utilize his aura strengthening its power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger him should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. Amazing Man utilizes his aura by expanding it around a person(s) or object(s) to enable their structural stability when lifting or traveling with them. Amazing Man's invulnerability has been in constant flux dependent on his levels of solar absorption. Amazing Man's invulnerability has been in constant flux over the years. He surviving the blast of nuclear warheads, entering the Earth's sun and emerging unharmed, withstanding the impact of an exploding star, and surviving being in the vicinity of an explosion equal to 50 supernovas while already significantly weakened by red sunlight. ** '''Decelerated Aging: Amazing Man can potentially live indefinitely with little to no ageing to his being, so long as he continuously retains enough yellow solar radiation in his body. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Kevin is superhumanly regenerative and can heal or recover from wounds instantly when he is not exposed to green Xenonite. Direct sunlight greatly amplifies this capacity of this ability. '' ** '''Supernatural Senses: All of Amazing Man's senses are heightened to superhuman levels. *** Hearing: Amazing Man has the ability to expand his hearing range, giving him the ability to hear sounds before the sound waves actually reach him. This also gives him incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. *** Smell: On various occasions, Amazing Man has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors from up to a mile away. *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Amazing Man can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. *** Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. *** Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. *** Ocular Heat Emission (Heat Vision):' Amazing Man can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected, but when fired at full-strength the effect is displayed as an intense red burst from his ocular cavities. *** '''''Ocular X-Ray Emission (X-Ray Vision): The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *** Thermal Vision: The ability to see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. * Intense Lung Capacity'':'' Amazing Man can create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. Abilities * Supernatural Combat: '''Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Amazing Man has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Amazing Man's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. Additionally, Amazing Man's has been trained in boxing by Catman, back in High School he trained in wrestling and became an expert wrestler, Wow Woman in Gladiator combative methods and Amazonian combat and even learned some advanced martial arts techniques from Badger Man. * '''Enhanced Intelligence: '''He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Amazing Man's analytical powers enable him to read the information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). * '''Indomitable Will: '''Amazing Man has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Amazing Man has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult task. ** '''Torquasm Vo: Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Superman uses sometimes. It's a means of entering the Theta State, where the user has full control of the realm, which the user can alter the surroundings however he or she fits, with the use of their memories.424 It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination.425426 It can be used to manipulate someone's mind.427428 Superman used that ability during his fight against the Eradicator. It was used to create an illusion to let Superman enter inside the Eradicator.429 Superman can even run this technique through his consciousness, to find the difference between two memories of the same event, to discover which one of them is the real one; basically Superman's utilizing a lie detector when this technique is active. He can even share his findings with someone else.430 ** Torquasm Rao: Allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body.431432Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane.433434 This discipline not only empowers Superman, but also allows him to heal both his body and spirit from any harmful threats.435 ** Horu-Kanu: The deadliest form of physical combat on Krypton. A martial art that involves taking advantage the body's pressure points. Superman learned this martial art in private and utilized it when fighting Batman who was filled with Green Kryptonite energy,436Maxima,437Tempest,438 Mongul II439 and Ultraman.440 * 'Meditation: '''During his 20s, Superman traveled around to see the world and learn more about his powers. After first meeting with his "then" lover Terri Chung, they traveled to Bhutran. There, Superman learned of their customs and the secrets they had to offer, which involved meditation and yoga techniques; taught to him by Terri's father the former Rhana Bhutra.441442 Superman even learned some mediation techniques that allows him to slow his heart rate down to mimic death and one to slow his metabolism down to allow him into a meditative state; all of which he learned while studying in Bhutran and from Batman. * '''Enhanced Swordsmanship: '''Despite Superman's reputation in hand-to-hand combat and his use of his powers. Superman is actually quite the skilled swordsman, capable of fighting on par with the Space Pirate Captain Freelance in duel.445 Fighting alongside a magic based Justice League from a parallel future and even fighting Doomsday for a period of time. * '''Enhanced Investigation: '''Both as a superhero and as a journalist, Superman is an expert at gathering evidence from all kinds of sources. * '''Journalism: ' Clark is one of the best reporters on the Daily Planet, rivaled only by his wife Lois Lane. He gained a Pulitzer Prize at least in one occasion. * 'Enhanced Charisma: '''Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the ''primus inter pares of the Justice League. * '''Enhanced Ventriloquism: '''Used to practice in high school. * '''Multilingualism: '''English, Xenonian, and Spanish. Category:Universe 11 Category:Superhero Category:Male Characters Category:Alien